Moon Gems
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: The Sequel to Dark Gems about 4 more Gems that turn the guys into marsupials, get shrunken and become vidogame characters
1. Marsupial Insanity

Summary- Everyone but Hiei is turned into Marsupials and the two of A.D.R are trying to steal the most valuable diamond in all of Human World. Will Hiei be able to stop the A.D.R or will he driven insane by his friend predicament?

Disclamier- I don't own anyone. I do own the Animal Demo Robbers or A.D.R for Short

* * *

Moon Gems

Marsupial Insanity

At a Museum, the A.D.R are try to steal some gems. Hang Roo and Snake Eyes are trying rob a museum.

"Alright, Mate, put me down slowly." Hang Roo says calmly.

"I won't!" Snake-Eyes replies angrily.

"I got them, Mate." Hang Roo spoke quietly.

Snake-Eyes pulled him back up. Hang Roo shows the Moon Gems to Snake-Eyes. Both Hang Roo and Snake Eyes smile in victory.

"We got the infamousss Moon Gemsss." Snake-Eyes reply excitedly.

"And no one is going to stop us, Mates." Hang Roo laughs.

"We would stop since you guys escaped us the last time." Don replies.

"The Turtlessssss and Detectivesssss!" Snake-Eyes replies in shock.

"How do they keep finding us?" Hang Roo asks angrily.

"We find out where ya chuckles heads strike." Raph replies.

"Well, mates, we could sit and chat but…" Hang Roo spoke calmly as threw the indigo moon gem at the guys.

The Gems glows and sucks up everyone but Hiei who was away from it. Hiei confused and looks around for the others.

"Where?" Hiei asks as the gems spits out the others in a new form.

"Wow, just went on a ride." Mikey replies.

"No kidding, Mike." Kuwabara retorts calmly.

"You all are not yourselves." Hiei spoke in a monotone tone.

"Huh?" The guys reply.

They look down and see they're…

"Marsupials?" Leo asks confused.

They were the following Marsupials. Yusuke is a Tasmanian tiger, Leo is a tree kangaroo, Kuwabara is a kangaroo, Mikey is a golden bandicoot, Raph is a Tasmanian devil, Don is a koala and Kurama is a short ear wallaby

"Great, I have to babysit animals." Hiei replies annoyed.

"Well, have to find out what affected us, Hiei." Kurama replies.

"Fine."

They got the Turtles lair, Koenma looks and see Hiei is with some marsupials. Koenam starts to snicker.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Koenma laughs.

"Koenma, I don't have for you laugh at the others expenses please tell us what this is?" Hiei asks in his usual tone as he threw the indigo moon shape gem.

"Ok, this is one of the Moon Gems this one turns anyone into Marsupials." Koenma explains but was still snickering. "There two more but I don't know what they do. Let me guess you guys didn't get the cure gem."

The Guys groans annoyed but all of sudden the Moonstone Dark Gem blows up. Koenma and Yu Yu Turtle gang are in shock.

"What the?" The Guys asks confused.

"I guess when the Moon Gems were activated the Dark Gems were supposed to blow up." Koenma replies.

"We have to find the other two members of the A.D.R and fast." Leo replies.

"Well, the other two A.D.R members are going to rob the museum with the most valuable diamond in human world." Koenma explains.

"The Diamond of Gritish." Kurama and Don exclaim.

"The Diamond of what?" Mikey and Kuwabara ask confused.

"Gritish." Don repeats.

"It has the power to make more diamonds without the use of miners." Kurama explains.

"Hey, Hiei, can you get us some leashes so no one puts us in the zoo, please." Mikey asks politely.

"No!" Hiei replies.

"Come on, Hiei." Kuwabara retorts.

"No!"

"Hiei!" Yusuke replies. "Come on, we have to stop the A.D.R from getting that diamond."

"Alright, I'll get the leashes." Hiei replies.

"Hiei, don't steal them please." Kurama replies to his friend.

"I won't!"

Hiei got the leashes and the guys went to find the A.D.R. At the same Museum, the A.D.R are looking for the Diamond of Gritish and they spot it.

"There it is, Mate." Hang Roo says excitedly.

"The Diamond of Gritisssh." Snake-Eyes replies in the same tone. "Let'ssss get it!"

"The Diamond is ours."

"Not yet!" Yusuke replies as the guys were stand there before the A.D.R came.

"What?" Hang Roo and Snake-Eyes ask in shock.

"Hey, Mates, they're marsupials like me and Dingo." Hang Roo replies. "I'm offended by the Kangaroo with the tuff of orange hair I'll show him who is the better Kangaroo."

"My, have lotsss of dinnersss…" Snake-Eyes replies as Yusuke steps on him.

"You won't be eating us today." Yusuke replies slyly.

"I'll crusssh you inssstead." Snake-Eyes reply as Raph spun over to trip him. "I got them."

"Not for long!" Don and Leo reply as jump on Snake-Eyes surprising him.

"Now, Mate, I'm the top Kangaroo around here." Hang Roo replies.

"Oh, yeah." Kuwabara replies slyly as hopped real high and lands on Hang Roo.

"I give up, Mate!"

"Nice one, Kuwabara." Mikey replies.

"Thanks." Kuwabara replies.

"Well, we have to go now." Snake-Eyes reply.

Hang Roo and Snake-Eyes ran off and left the moonstone colored Moon Gem. Hiei catches the Moonstone colored Moon Gem.

"I got it." Hiei replies as he threw it and it glows and sucks the others inside and spits them out normal.

"Thanks, Hiei!" Yusuke replies.

"Hn!" Hiei replies.

"Sometimes I wonder if Hiei was a marsupial what he would be." Mikey asks.

"He would the shortest one that's for sure." Yusuke replies laughing.

"No kidding." Kuwabara replies.

"I will hurt you three." Hiei replies threateningly.

"Hiei!" Kurama replies.

"Fine!"

Everyone laughs at Hiei...

To be continued…

Up Next: a "small misunderstanding"


	2. A Mini Understanding

Summary-The Guys are shrunken down and it's causing trouble to catch the A.D.R and capture them. Will it take the shortest demon to help the guys out?

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone but Animal Demo Robbers or A.D.R for short I don't own Super Smash Bros Brawl game. I do own Munchie's group.

* * *

A 'Mini' Understanding

"Well, I need a group like the Animal Demo Robbers." A voice replies as he saw the animal demo robbers on his globe. "I will ask them to join me."The Voice laughs

Meanwhile the Yu Yu Turtle gang are discussing something about A.D.R. Yusuke signs annoyed. Mikey is tapping his fingers.

"Guys, seriously, they keep tricking us." Yusuke points out.

"But they're always easy to find every time." Raph replies.

"Let's go, guys, they robbing a museum now." Leo says seriously.

They got to the Museum. Hang Roo and Snake Eyes are already there trying to find Gem of Hybria. Hang Roo and Snake Eyes split up and they get back together a few minutes.

"Mate, we need to find the Gem of Hybria." Hang Roo replies. "I don't think it's here."

"It isss I sssaw it." Snake-Eyes replies.

"Well, I don't see it."

"Looking for this…" Mikey asks slyly with Kuwabara holding the gem.

"The Turtles and Detectives!" Hang Roo replies. "We got to go but before we do a surprise."

He threw the Black Moon Gem at them. It starts to glow and it sucks all the guys and then it spits them out. The Yu Yu Turtle gang is confused and they look at themselves to see if anything changed.

"What happened?" Mikey asks.

"I don't know, Mike." Kuwabara replies as they start to…

"Is it just me or is this place getting bigger." Yusuke asks confused.

"No, Detective, we're shrinking!" Hiei replies as they got smaller.

"Oh, great, we're smaller!" Raph complains in a small voice.

"We have to get to the lair and find out what happened to us." Don replies in a small voice.

"Let's go!" Leo says seriously.

They got to the door. The Door looks big than the guys are and the guys realize they can't reach the door.

"Uh, guys, we can't reach the door." Kuwabara replies in small voice.

"We have to reach the door." Yusuke says seriously in small voice. "Kuwabara, you're the tallest you're on the bottom, then Kurama, then me, then Raph, Leo, Mikey, Don, and then Hiei."

"Ok." The Guys reply as they did the stacking in that order.

"How am going to twist the door handle, Detective?" Hiei asks in a small voice.

"I didn't think of that." Yusuke replies sheepishly in small voice as the others groan.

"We may need someone to come so we can leave." Kurama replies in small voice just as the door open as the guard comes in and the guys leave out.

"Now we have a problem!" Mikey replies in a small voice.

"What, Mike?" Kuwabara asks in a small voice.

"Being stepped on!"

The Guys gulp hard. The guys run off and they hide like somewhere where they won't get stepped on.

"We have to find a way to get there safely." Don replies in a small voice while thinking.

"We need a ride like dog." Yusuke replies in a small voice seeing a dog.

"No! I refuse to get on a smelly dog!" Hiei retorts in a small voice annoyed.

"What choice do we have, Hiei?"

"I would rather get stepped on."

The others groan. The guys run again when teh dog runs by. Soon another person walks into the room. The guys peek out to see who is. The little person stop and looks down.

"Well, well what have we here?" A voice asks picking up the guys.

"Munchie!" The Guys replies in shock.

"Yeah, it's me." Munchie replies. "I guess you guys are in 'small' situation."

"Enough with the jokes, Munchie!" Yusuke replies in a small voice annoyed.

"Why? You're 'smaller' than me."

"I will hurt you!" Hiei replies in a small voice angrily.

"How, shorty, you little sword will feel like a poke." Munchie replies slyly as Hiei groans as Munchie was right.

"Hey, Munchie, just get us back to the lair, please." Don asks politely in a small voice.

"Ok, let you 8 are going in my wallet for safe keeping." Munchie replies as he started to walk toward the lair.

They got to the lair, Munchie pulls his wallet as Koenma, Leatherhead and Prof. Honeycutt turns around to see what is in Munchie's wallet. Munchie shakes it out and the guys scream and they fall on the table. Koenma looks closely and starts to snicker and then burst into laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Koenma laughs.

"Not funny, Koenma!" Yusuke replies in a small voice annoyed.

"Yusuke, you have a 'short' temper now."

Yusuke growls angrily. Munchie pats Yusuke with his little finger. Yusuke growl even more angrily.

"Well, the Black Moon Gem shrinks people to size." Leatherhead explains.

"Oh, great, we can't get to the cure gem." Raph replies in a small voice.

"I can but I won't turn you 8 back so easily." Munchie replies.

"What!" The Guys reply in shock.

"I've been the shortest demon for years now I want to be tall for one day."

The Guys growl at Munchie. Munchie starts laughing. He rolls on the floor. He gets up feeling satified.

"That doesn't scare me!" Munchie replies laughing. "But I'll help you get those Animal Demo Robbers but I'm the leader and you are my short followers"

Yusuke, Hiei and Raph groan angrily, Kuwabara, Mikey, Leo, Don and Kurama groan started to find the A.D.R who was robbing the Museum for something rare.

"We got the Diamond Statue of Hybria!" Hang Roo replies.

"Hold it, right there!" Munchie replies.

"Munchie! You're the shortest demon, Mate, how can you stop us?" Hang Roo asks.

"They are the shortest now!"

Munchie shows the Turtles and Detectives in a jar. Hang Roo and Snake Eyes are in shock and they start to snicker and they burst into laugher.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Hang Roo and Snake-Eyes laugh in hysterics.

"I'll make you a deal this cure Moon Gem for the Diamond Statue of Hybria."

"What!" The Guys yells in shock in small voices.

"Deal!" Hang Roo replies as they traded the items.

All of sudden the Cure Moon Gem glows and suck the guys up and spits them out back to normal.

"Hold it! A.D.R!" Yusuke replies angrily.

"Uh, oh, Mate, let's go." Hang Roo replies as he and Snake-Eyes ran off with the cure Moon Gem.

"Now, for the short stuff!" Raph replies in anger.

Munchie was walking toward the door and couldn't reach it. He tries to jump but to no use. He tries to jump again. He is getting more nervously.

"I can't reach the door." Munchie replies but gulps when 8 shadows appear behind him. "Hi, guys, I'm the shortest again."

The Guys growl angrily. Munchie laughs nervously and backs away slowly. He realizes his opening when the door is swinging.

"Bye!" Munchie replies running off with the guys chasing him.

Meanwhile Hang Roo and Snake Eyes are in their lair. They breathe heavily and they sit down.

"Phew!" Hang Roo and Snake-Eyes reply in relief.

"Having luck?" Dingo Starr asks Hang Roo and Snake-Eyes.

"No, we can't do it without you two." Hang Roo replies.

"So, we're back together?" Bongo asks.

"Yesss." Snake-Eyes replies.

"Would you like to join me?" A voice asks appearing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Bongo asks.

"My name is Groat, I would like you to join me in my conquest to conquer Demon World."

"Ssssorry, we work alone!" Snake-Eyes replies.

"If change you mind let me know." Groat replies disappearing…

To be continued…

Up next: Kuwabara and Mikey's videogame 'disaster'


	3. Videogame Fiasco

Summary- Kuwabara and Mikey are turned into Videogame characters and they go on the rampage and when they get those two girlfriends involved the other 6 have to stop them and the A.D.R. Will the 6 be able to stop the A.D.R and Kuwabara and Mikey?

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone but the Dragon Sibling Groat but I do own the Animal Demo Robbers or A.D.R for short. I don't own Super Smash Bros Brawl game or characters. I don't own Donkey Kong or Bowser.

* * *

Videogame Fiasco

"Mates, there's something we can steal from videogame store." Hang Roo replies excitedly.

"What?" Dingo Starr asks.

"A Videogame system."

"You know those turtles and detectives might be involved again." Bongo replies annoyed.

"That's why we have they grey moon gem." Hang Roo replies sneakily.

Meanwhile Kuwabara and Mikey are getting ready for the videogame tournament. Both boys are getting their controllers and more.

"Today is the Super Smash Bros Brawl Tournament!" Mikey replies excitedly.

"Yep, I'm going to win." Kuwabara replies confidently.

"No, you won't!"

"Yes, I will!"

"Guys!" Don replies annoyed.

"Sorry, Donny!" Kuwa and Mike reply.

"We don't have time for two…" Leo started to say but Kuwabara and Mikey left.

"Sorry, Leo, we have to go." Mike replies.

"See ya!" Kuwabara replies.

Meanwhile Kumuru was walking around the city. Kumuru is relaxed and he is whistling while his walking.

"A relaxin day, no Munchie, No…" Kumuru replies until he ran into Snake-Eyes.

"Well, dinner hassss come to me." Snake-Eyes replies. "But I musssst find out what the videogame sssyssstem is the prizzzze."

"Phew, that was close." Kumuru replies as he saw… "What's this…A grey moon gem? That snake dropped it. I'll give to the Detectives and Turtles later…what's this some kind of tournament: Super Smash Bro Brawl?"

"Yeah, Brah, SSBB is fighting where you play characters from different games like Marth and Ike or Solid Snake." A teen replies.

"Ok, who's your favorite character from this game?" Kumuru asks the teen. "By the way what's ya name?"

"Oh, my name's Rodney Hawk and I like Bowser and King Dede." Rodney replies. "But the best two gamers are #1MNT and PUNK2. What's your name?"

"Kumuru! Who do they play?"

"Well, #1MNT likes to play Marth and Solid Snake and PUNK2 likes to play Ike and Donkey Kong."

"Can I enter too?"

"Yeah, come on, we'll go inside and put you a name in."

They go inside and get to Tournament with controllers and Super Smash Bros Brawl title on the screen.

"What would like to be called, Kumuru?" Rodney asks.

"KOOL1" Kumuru replies. "What's your name in the game?"

"ROD16!"

"Guys, #1MNT and PUNK2 are here." A Girl yells excitedly.

The Tournament group cheers. Kuwabara and Mikey show up. Kumuru looks and he is in shock. Kumuru face palms and groans annoyed,

"Those two are #1MNT and PUNK2!" Kumuru says in shock as he saw Kuwabara and Mikey.

"You know them?" Rodney asks. "I know them too!"

"They're my bosses."

"Cool!"

"Hey, is everyone ready for some Super Smash Bros?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheers.

The Tournament starts and everyone lost but Kumuru, Rodney, Kuwabara and started again and Kumuru lost to Mikey and Kuwabara won against Rodney.

"May the best player win!" Mikey replies to his friend.

"Sure!" Kuwabara replies.

They played and Kuwabara won. Kuwabara cheers and jumps up and down for joy. Mikey groans annoyed and kicks the ground.

"I won!" Kuwabara replies.

"Aww!" Mikey groans.

"Now the winner PUNK2 gets a brand new…" The Announcer replies but the prize was missing.

"What!" Kuwabara replies in shock.

"Who stole the?" Mikey asks.

"We did?" Hang Roo replies. "See ya! And we'll also be taking this."

Hang Roo goes toward Kumuru and takes the Grey Moon Gem from him and throws it down near Kuwabara and Mikey. It sucks them up and then spits them back out.

"Dude, what just happened?" Rodney asks in confusion.

"I don't know!" Kumuru replies.

"Are you two ok?"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara and Mikey replies until they started to transform. Kuwabara became more hairy and ape like and Mikey gets a spiked shell, long tail, horns on his head and more dragon/turtle like."

"AAAAhhhhh!" Rodney screams like a girl. "They became Donkey Kong and Bowser!"

"Oh, no!" Kumuru replies as Kuwabara Donkey Kong and Mikey Bowser escapes to the city. "I am not explaining this to my other bosses!"

"You have more bosses?" Rodney asks as Yusuke and the others came.

"What happened?" Kurama asks Rodney and Kumuru.

"Well, these guys looking like animals stole the prize and then threw this moon shape gem at PUNK2 and #1MNT…" Rodney explains to them.

"You mean Kuwabara and Mikey, right?" Raph asks.

"Yeah, Kuwabara and Mikey, sorry videogame lingo, guys." Rodney replies.

"Focus, chipmunk-boy!" Yusuke replies. "Now what happened next?"

"Then the Gem sucks them up and spit them out and then they changed into Donkey Kong and Bowser and ran off." Rodney continues.

"Apparently, This Moon Gem turns anyone to something they recently they were in contact with." Kurama explains.

"That means?" Yusuke asks.

"Kuwabara and Michelangelo were contact with videogames so they became them."

"We have to stop them before they cause damage to the city." Leo replies.

"But the A.D.R was involved too." Don replies.

"We have to split up because the A.D.R has the cure Moon Gem." Yusuke replies.

"So who's going where?"

"Well, you, Kurama and Raph try to get Kuwabara and Mikey and Leo Hiei and I, will try to stop the A.D.R."

Meanwhile unknown to the six, the Rodney and Kumuru are following them. Rodney transforms into his demon form. Kumuru is shock.

"Are you part demon?" Kumuru asks Rodney.

"Yeah, dude, didn't you hear Yusuke call me chipmunk boy." Rodney annoyed. "I really hate when he calls me that."

Those two heard a crash

"What was that?" Kumuru asks.

"I don't know!" Rodney replies as they went a saw Donkey Kong and Bowser destroying an old building.

"We have to stop them." Rodney says.

"What!" Kumuru says in shock. "Are you nuts!"

"All right, Kuwabara and Mikey, stop punching the building."

Kuwabara Donkey Kong and Mikey Bowser stop and see Rodney and Kumuru. Kuwabara Donkey Kong growls angrily and Mikey Bowser does the same and they grab the Rodney and Kumuru. The both demons scream getting the attention of Kurama, Don and Raph.

"I recognized those screams those are Rodney and Kumuru's!" Don realizes.

"Oh, great, Kuwabara and Mikey grabbed them." Raph replies.

"We have to stop them." Kurama replies.

They followed the screams and saw Kuwabara Donkey Kong and Mikey Bowser with Rodney and Kumuru in their grasp.

"Alright, Monkey-boy and Dragon Turtle-for-brains put them down." Raph yells.

"Oh, no!" Kurama and Don reply in worry.

Kuwabara Donkey Kong and Mikey Bowser roar angrily and start throwing things such as barrels and boxes.

"Raph! Don't make them mad!" Don replies annoyed.

"Sorry!" Raph replies.

"Kuwabara and Michelangelo, calm down, please." Kurama pleads calmly.

"Hurry!" Rodney and Kumuru yell.

"Kumuru and Rodney use your powers." Don replies in panic.

"What?" Kumuru says. "Are You nuts!"

"Dude, my power makes them angrier."

Kuwabara Donkey Kong and Mikey Bowser calm down all of a sudden. Kumuru and Rodney are in shock. Don, Kurama, and Raph are also in shock of this.

"Guys, can you help us please." Kuwabara Donkey Kong says trying break the spell.

"Really! We can't control ourselves." Mikey Boswer says doing the same.

"We got the cure moon gem!" Yusuke replies. "Wow, this place is a mess!"

"Throw the Moonstone Moon Gem please." Don asks a little annoyed.

"Ok," Yusuke replies as he threw the cure moon gem at Kuwabara Donkey Kong and Mikey Bowser and it sucks them up and spits them out normal.

"Sorry, Guys." Kuwabara and Mikey states apologetically.

"That's ok, dudes, well dudes they do owe you prize at the arcade."

"They do but the A.D.R. got away with it." Kuwabara says annoyed.

"Come let's find them." Yusuke say.

"Great, hunting for videogames, I'll pass." Hiei replies.

"I know but we have a problem." Rodney says.

The Yu Yu Gang turns around toward Rodney. The have confused looks on their faces. Rodney points to him and Kumuru.

"So can I join now?" Rodney asks.

"No, chipmunk boy, you're back up if we need it remember."

"Yusuke? When are going to stop calling me chipmunk boy? "

"I don't know, chipmunk boy."

"Dude!"

Meanwhile Groat appears and see the A.D.R sown in the dump. Groat smile knowing they'll agree this time.

'Will 4 now take my offer and join me?" Groat asks.

"Yes, we will, Mate, sir." Hang Roo replies as shook hands with Groat.

The End

Up Next: Dark Moon Gems.

* * *

Author's Note: For info on how Rodney met Spirit Detectives read The Newest Fifth Member Revamped in the Yu Yu Hakusho and For How he met the Turtles look for an upcoming story in the TMNT section called Rodney Meets the TMNT


End file.
